Her Guardian Angel
by Sugarkittens
Summary: Madeline is pretty much done caring about anything, until she bumps into someone who understands the loneliness she feels daily.
1. Chapter 1

_**OKAY, Have a load of high-school OOC Russia x Fem! Canada. This is what happens when I'm bored and have been reading too much fanfiction for me to sit here and not write some of my own. Obviously this is my first so hopefully I'll improve over time, enjoy.**_

_**Human names used, OOC characters, **_

Ever since it happened, Her eyes were dull and lifeless. She never dropped him from her mind and refused to forget even though she was drowning in the grief. She didn't know anything else. She'd forgotten what it's like to be alone, without him. She lost weight even though she was already thin, and she hardly slept anymore. The poor girl just stopped caring. Day after day she just got through each day to suffer through another, every day losing more of herself. She missed him too much. She thought she was unlovable because of her appearance and believed nobody but him would ever love her at all. This defenseless, broken girl was only in high school. Poor, little, Madeline...

She walked into history, her hair matted and oily, her posture looking painful. She had a slow, steady gate, she made her way down the classroom to the back and pulled back the chair in the third desk. She took out her spiral and a pencil and began her work for the class. Her eyes blurred and roamed, unable to focus. She tried to force her mind to not stray from her work, and began to answer questions. B, C, A, B. His face came into her mind as she teared up and excused herself to the restroom. Her steady pace made it a good two minute walk to the restroom despite it being only a short distance. She looked at herself in the mirror and thought, 'Wow, I am a mess...' She stopped trying to be pretty and quit with makeup, otherwise her cheeks would be stained black. She didn't care, it's not like anyone noticed anyways. She took a stall and held herself up against the door, crying involuntarily. She stayed leaned against the stall door until her sobs became sniffles, she took her sleeve and wiped her face, still a little damp from crying. Her eyes red and puffy, she took a minute to compose herself, exited the stall and walked out the door. She ran face first into someone as soon as she exited, landing on her butt quite painfully. She bit her lip drawing a little blood from falling, but got up and in her little voice, hardly a whisper, said "Sorry..." as she looked away shyly. A large boy stood in front of her, still on his feet, and held out a large hand toward her, which she hesitantly took. He lifted her to her feet and said "Da, Sorry, I did not see you there.." She nodded, "It's fine, nobody ever does" she said with a small smile, though her eyes screamed hurt, and she was blinking excessively to hold in more tears. She decided to just leave her eyes closed. He pondered for a moment, 'how could she not be noticed?' He thought 'she's lovely'. He looked at her and stated "Your beautiful, I cannot see a reason as to why they don't." She looked him in the eyes and gazed at him as if he just told her he was an axe murderer. A light blush settled on her face, as she looked away fast realizing the sudden eye contact "T-thank you, I've not been told that for a long time." She pulled her hand away slowly, realizing he still had it. The air felt cold on that hand now. "What is your nameThe boy asked, giving a child-like smile (though the aura seemingly around him didn't help his case..) She whispered "Madeline, everyone calls me Maddie though, you can if you want" she shyly offered. "Okay Maddie, I'm Ivan, also an outcast." She flinched at the word outcast. He realized what he said and waved his hands nervously "Wait no, that's not what I meant! Um.. Ok never mind just forget that part" he jumbled and quickly threw the words out. He had never done this before, it startled him. Usually everyone cowered from him and ran screaming, which he honestly loved, though he wondered why this one didn't... He decided he liked this girl, she didn't run. She giggled and risked a glance at him, his eyes were closed so she quickly examined him, he was quite handsome. She thought about saying something along the lines of "Maybe we could study together later?" When he spoke "Hello?" She realized she went into a little bit of daydreaming while staring at him. "Oh, wow, Ivan I'm sorry.." He quickly responded "Its fine, don't worry about it, are you good at math, I need a tutor, everyone I ask just freaks out." They usually say "sorrynoihavetogobye" and speed walk away. Her mind raced and thoughts bloomed everywhere, consuming her mind and she thought "Wow, he asked me something? Nobody usually does" Her blush reddened and his cheeks gained a slight pink tint too. He had never had anyone blush from him and at his point he was starting to think about backing away. She nodded yes, and told him "Yes I do and I can help if you'd like. I really have to go" she said hastily but reluctantly nonetheless. "Can I just call you later or something?" He responded with "Don't you need my number for that?" She smiled, and turned her head a little, slightly embarrassed and handed him the pen from it's resting place behind her right ear. He took her hand and scribbled ten digits, handed her her pen, and waved before walking toward math on the other side of the school. After school, she went home. Her heart fluttered, she had some crush on this random Ivan person. She then thought of him, though, and she sank in her chair. She thought about what he would've wanted for her. She said to herself "He would've wanted me to move on, and people tell me I need to get out more, maybe this is my chance to get out of grieving, my love" she said thoughtfully. She looked down at the little numbers on the back of her hand and became exited as she texted Ivan, 'Hi' sheepishly. She was glad he couldn't see how giddy she was to get a text back. It read

'Hello, Maddie'

'How'd you know?'

'Well, you are the only one I gave my number to aside from family, so I just assumed'

'Ah, okay,'

she was flustered and happy for once in a long time. It had been a while and her face hurt from it but now, replacing that stoic face, was a big, genuine, smile...

'So when do you want to meet up for some math work?'

'Anytime's fine, whenever you choose'

'Tomorrow after school at the park sound ok?'

'Da'

She wondered why he was being so kind, and decided she wanted to know if this was some sort of trick or prank. It had, to her dismay, happened to the girl more than once. She thought to herself 'this cant be real, it has to be a trick or something, likely Alfred's doing.' She also thought it could be Francis , one of her few friends, he always tried to set her up with random people because he hated seeing her lonely and sad, though she'd been this way for almost a year. However, Maddie really liked this boy, he was one of the few who noticed her, she hoped she was wrong in her suspicion. She thought about how she looked when she had bumped into him earlier and shied her face into her pillow blushing madly. She must've looked like a witch. She decided she'd make herself look better tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated, thanks!**_

Madeline awoke to one of the worst bedheads she's had in quite a while. Why, why did it have to be today of all days! She got out of her bed, and quickly put on what she was wearing that day, since she wanted to look nice she picked her best jeans and a nice shirt she hadn't worn in a while, because even though she's wearing her hoodie, it's probably hot outside, so she might take it off. She has to put some wristband on or something, she thought to herself. She remembered she left her only bracelet on vacation and cursed to herself. She stalked furiously but silently into Alfred's room, and took a thick paracord bracelet and a thinner rubber one, and slipped them on before discreetly exiting and returning to her own room. She knew she didn't need to, because when Alfred's out, he's OUT, but she still cautioned herself anyway, because you could never be too sure about anything with him. She decided to put on some mascara, because with her hair color her eyelashes were hard to see at all. Her perfume was layered on thickly because she loved it, though, she didn't know what it was, because when Alfred gave it to her for Christmas, he took off the sticker, too. She then picked up her brush and began running it through her ridiculously thick blonde hair, and after about 5 minutes of brushing and almost an entire bottle of detangler, she was finally ready as soon as she grabbed her purse, which she went into her room to do. She picked it up and checked everything was in it, she had her keys, her small makeup bag, an emergency kit (because paranoia something will happen always hits her before she leaves) her glasses case, a good book, some gum (which it was obvious Alfred had gotten into), and $25. She was ready to leave so she grabbed her small backpack with her school-well, rather, _tutoring_ supplies, and headed out the door with her hobo-bag style purse wrapped around her thin frame. She pulled her keys from her purse and got the car door open, then got in and drove to the spot where she was supposed to meet Ivan.

She didn't know where in the park was a good place to sit, but she spotted him admiring sunflowers by the creek just before he spotted her, though he showed no signs of noticing her which scared her., what if he forgot her? She walked up sheepishly and whispered, though in her normal voice, "hello". He responded with a slight nod and "hi" before turning. 'He seemed pretty fond of those sunflowers' Madeline thought to herself and took a mental note before she was cut off by being picked up bridal style by Ivan, much to her surprise, who ran into the woods behind them with her in his arms. She said "What the heck are you doing?!" He put his finger to her lips and said hastily "shhhh!" She was confused by that, why did her bring her out here? Maple! This better not end badly! Alfred, I'll kill that idiot when I get home... She heard slow footsteps and an accented voice say sweetly but menacingly at the same time..."Big brother! Big brother! I found you and came all this way just for you! Let's become one, please big brother! The wedding will be wonderful!" Ivan was quivering now, he tightened his grip on Madeline and ran farther into the woods until he was out of breath, but continued on anyways. He thought he found a safe spot and stopped, setting her down gently on a patch of grass. He started to pick bramble thorns and things from his hair and coat, when Madeline broke the silence. "Who was that?" He was quietly gasping for breath and managed "My sister...Natalia..." He obviously didn't like her, another mental note. He had multiple cuts on his pale face. She pulled out her emergency kit and put bandages on his face while he just sat there quivering until he was absolutely sure she was gone. "Okay, let's act like that didn't happen..." Maddie awkwardly said to herself, meaning to say it to Ivan, but he apparently heard anyway, saying "yes, please." They ended up just studying right there. She got up and dusted herself off, quickly realizing she was extremely hot, and took off her hoodie. It pulled her shirt up a little with it, which she grabbed and yanked down violently as soon as she noticed, blushing. He laughed slightly and took out a flask which he downed quickly. "I guess that's enough for today..." she said awkwardly in his direction, though she didn't look at him. She hated alcohol because of when Alfred came home drunk it got BAD, but it's extremely hard to get that man drunk for some reason. He said "Do not worry, I can hold my drink much better than even Alfred can" practically reading her mind. Ivan sighed and looked down. He just thought to himself 'how pretty Madeline is, and how- WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!' He gave himself a mental slap before he could even finish. He clenched his eyes shut and shook his head. When he opened them There was Maddie, right in front of his face with a confused look. "Uhm... hello , are you okay? You kinda zoned out..." He could smell her from this distance, a beautiful, familiar fragrance. " Da, you smell like a sunflower." He didn't mean to say that last part, and he backed up a bit avoiding her gaze, he was usually scary, what the hell was with him around her?... "Well, I have to go before it gets dark... I can't see well when it is...so it's bad for me to drive" Ivan was very troubled, he did not want her to leave, not knowing it he grabbed her into a random hug which she, even to her own surprise, complied easily with. They sat there like that for a long time before she said again "Ivan I really have to go.." He let her go, and it made him feel the same way as he did when his sisters moved away... He didn't know what to do then, so he sat there and watched her get the things and wave goodbye with her little hand, and waved back with his huge, gloved one. He put his head to his bandaged forehead and stayed like that for a while.


End file.
